walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Morales (TV Series)
Morales (first name unknown) is a survivor of the outbreak and later an antagonist in AMC's The Walking Dead. During the initial outbreak, Morales was a member of the Atlanta Survivor Camp with his wife, daughter, and son, having evacuated his family to the city to find safety. After a severe walker attack brings light to the dangers of staying at the camp, Morales and his family depart from the Atlanta group to head for Birmingham, Alabama. After losing his family, Morales lost his mind and ended up in the D.C. area where he joined the Saviors. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Nothing is known about Morales' life before or as the outbreak began other than that he was married to Miranda and had two children; Louis and Eliza. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Guts" Morales is a survivor who left the refugee camp to gather supplies in Atlanta with Glenn, Andrea, Jacqui, Merle Dixon and T-Dog. When Glenn brings Rick Grimes to the department store, T-Dog and Morales emerge wearing body armor and attack two nearby undead, granting access for their fellow survivors to get inside. He investigates the building's sewer tunnels with Glenn to see if there is a way out, but there's no luck. As Rick and Glenn set out to grab some escape vehicles, he watches from the roof with Andrea and Jacqui. He then escapes from Atlanta with his fellow survivors after Glenn and Rick drive a truck to the department store loading dock. "Tell It to the Frogs" Morales returns to the survivors' camp and is reunited with his wife Miranda and children Louis and Eliza. When Rick and the others debate on how to break the news of Merle's abandonment to his brother Daryl, Morales says they must tell him what happened. "Vatos" Morales starts the conversation about Dale's watch, saying that he rewinds his watch everyday, even though the world has ended. Morales helps defend the camp from the invading zombies that kill several of the survivors including Amy and Ed Peletier. "Wildfire" Morales, his wife, and their two children make the decision that they will not be going to the CDC with the rest of the group and announce that they will be going to Birmingham in hopes of finding other family members. The group does not like their decision, but Rick gives Morales a gun with a box of ammo, and a walkie-talkie in case they want to contact the group if they change their minds. The Morales family bids farewell to the group and drive off. Season 8 At some point after leaving the Atlanta Camp with his wife and children, Morales never reached to Birmingham and ends up losing his family. He eventually ended up in D.C., being discovered by the Saviors and joining them. "The Damned" Morales holds Rick gunpoint at a Savior outpost and greets him. Rick recognizes him and reminds him he knew him in Atlanta. Morales responds that that was a long time ago and reveals that he has called the Saviors to come back. "Monsters" Morales calls the Saviors in from the courtyard as he continues to speak with Rick. He reveals that his family didn't make it and that he was taken in by the Saviors. Suddenly, he is shot in the head by Daryl with an arrow. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Morales has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. *Himself (Indirectly Caused) Death Killed By *Daryl Dixon (Caused) '' *Rick Grimes (Caused)'' *Himself (Indirectly Caused) As Morales has a stand-off with Rick, Daryl comes up behind him. Despite Rick's attempt to stop Daryl, he shoots Morales through the right eye with his crossbow, killing him. Relationships Miranda Morales Miranda seemed to have no problems with her husband, so it can be inferred they had a stable marriage. Morales heroically fought off walkers on the attack on the camp in "Vatos", defending his family and thus the group. Miranda trusts Morales enough to leave the group with him and their children. In Season 8, Morales appears to be a totally different man, this may be attributed to the apparent death of his wife. Morales later tells Rick that the loss of his family drove him insane. Eliza Morales Eliza loves her father very much this is shown when Morales returned from Atlanta, Eliza was over joyed and quickly ran into her fathers arms hugging him tightly. Morales later tells Rick that the loss of his family drove him insane. Louis Morales Louis loves his father very much this is shown when Morales returned from Atlanta, Louis was over joyed and quickly ran into his fathers arms hugging him tightly. Morales later tells Rick that the loss of his family drove him insane. Andrea Andrea seemed to respect and accept Morales as a leader. While they were on their supply run to Atlanta Andrea aimed her gun at Rick's head, Morales told Andrea to take it away and Andrea did as he asked. Morales was also shown to appreciate Andrea, thanking her and Amy for the fish they both caught for the camp. It is unknown if Andrea was saddened by Morales and his family's departure. In "Monsters", Morales is saddened to learn of Andrea's death, but has changed too much for the news to affect him much. T-Dog Morales and T-Dog had a good friendship, once Merle and T-Dog got into a fight Morales tried to intervine but got elbowed in the stomach. Theodore was then knocked to the ground and helped by Jacqui, Andrea and Morales. It wasn't shown how Theodore felt about Morales and his family leaving. Merle Dixon Morales and Merle didn't seem to get along very well. Merle was shooting walkers on a roof in Atlanta, which Morales and the Atlanta group didn't agree with due to the fact that he was wasting bullets and attracting more walkers in the process. Merle then called Morales a "taco bender", claiming Morales to have been on his ass all day. This leads to Merle attacking Morales, T-Dog, and Rick, announcing his leadership of the group. Before anything else could happen, Rick attacked Merle with a rifle and handcuffed him to a pipe. Morales and the rest of the group abandoned Merle, even after T-Dog lost the keys to Merle's cuffs. Morales pressed to Rick to not feel remorseful about Merle being abandoned, as no one would be angered of his loss at the Atlanta camp, other than Merle's own brother. Daryl Dixon Morales and Daryl didn't get along well during their time in Atlanta and the campsite, and were distant to one another. Daryl was enraged when Morales and the others who went on the supply run abandoned Merle in Atlanta, and states they had the walker attack which killed many coming. Daryl is slightly saddened when Morales and his family leave the group, and bids them farewell and good luck. Rick Grimes Morales is another of the Atlanta group Rick meets soon after Glenn saves him from the tank. Rick comes to his aid when Merle Dixon is hurling slurs at him and the others with them. In turn, Morales defends Rick from Andrea, who blames him for bringing walkers to them. Morales is disgusted when Rick chops up a walker to use it's guts as camouflage, but reluctantly obeys his orders and rubs some guts on him. He and Morales become friends during their short time together in the camp. Rick is concerned for Morales and his family's decision to find their family in Birmingham, and gives them guns and ammo, bidding them farewell and good luck. In the episode "The Damned", Rick encounters Morales at a Savior outpost and Morales holds him at gunpoint. Despite their friendship in Atlanta, Morales no longer seems to care for Rick and is possibly angered at him initiating a war against the Saviors as he tells him they knew each other a long time ago and that it is over for him. In "Monsters", Morales is surprised to learn that the "Rick" from Alexandria is Rick Grimes. However, while the two briefly reminisce upon those that they have lost, Morales is too far gone to care about Rick anymore and believes that Rick would kill him if Rick was in his position, displaying doubt to the end that Rick would try to find a different way. Negan Morales relationship with Negan is currently unknown, however he joined The Saviors and seems to be loyal to him, evidenced when he holds Rick at gunpoint and told him that he called The Saviors. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Guts" *"Tell It to the Frogs" *"Vatos" *"Wildfire" Season 8 *"The Damned" *”Monsters" Trivia *Morales is also the name of a character from Frank Darabont's film The Mist, which was also portrayed by the same actor. *Morales has the longest period of absence than any other character on The Walking Dead; having been absent for 6 seasons and 95 episodes. *Morales is the third Atlanta camp survivor to later become an antagonist, the first being Shane Walsh and the second being Merle Dixon. **Morales is also the second member of Rick's Group to become a Savior, the first being Eugene Porter. ru:Моралес ja:モラレス Morales, Mr. Morales, Mr. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Leaders Category:Atlanta Survivor Camp Category:TV Series Category:The Saviors Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:The Sanctuary Category:Deceased